


晚霞

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 轻微bdsm调教。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, 四卡
Kudos: 8





	晚霞

“跪下。”他听见清亮的声音沉稳地对他说。卡卡西前进一步，从黑暗走向光明。他摘下面具，取下短刀，单膝跪地，将背甲脱去，并把物件整齐地放在地上。水门从办公桌后面走出来，立在卡卡西面前。他的阴影裹住卡卡西，御神袍的边角扫到卡卡西垂落的手边。“双腿跪下。”卡卡西有些不解地抬头，却被对方一下踩住手。他一吃痛，顺从地把另外的膝盖也轻放到了地上。水门抚摸着卡卡西些许被汗濡湿的头发，温柔地托起他的下巴:“我说什么，再做什么，好吗。”  
  
“好的。”卡卡西咬住了下唇，不自觉地蹭了一下水门的掌心。“真乖。”水门轻轻地笑着。他开始揉搓卡卡西的耳朵，让对方的整个脸都像预兆晴空的晚霞一样烧起来。水门的手指掀开遮住写轮眼的护额，轻轻一提，把其丢在一旁。护额撞地发出清脆的声音，卡卡西微微颤栗，自己已经像被扒光在这个男人跟前。他闭上眼，努力让自己的注意力集中在对方略带薄茧的指腹上。他感受着手指抚摸过他的额头，擦过他的眉毛，顺着鼻梁来到了口唇，手指拨开紧咬的唇瓣，另外一个更为温热的东西贴了上来，卡卡西一下就像汲取蜜汁的蜂鸟急切吮吸着对方。他们的呼吸交缠，舌头也裹在一起，发出滋滋的水声。这个姿势，对方现在应该是半蹲在地上和自己接吻，卡卡西很想伸手搂住对方，但他不敢。在水门没有允许前，他什么也不敢。他捏紧了拳头，努力抬起头迎合着水门的吻。  
  
温热的唇瓣移动到了卡卡西的喉咙。水门舔舐着卡卡西带着薄汗的喉结，轻轻地含住。卡卡西觉得自己不仅早已将生命交付了对方，灵魂也是。水门是他逃离自己这条窄路上的守卫，将他一次又一次赶回现实，却也是给予他甜蜜果实的大树，让他得以被庇护。水门尝到了咸湿的泪水，他心下了然，将吻留在对方左眼上的伤疤。“不要怕，老师在这里。”  
  
破旧的闸门终失守，卡卡西开始大声呜咽，整个人都剧烈发抖。水门跪在地上，将卡卡西的头埋在自己的胸膛:“哭吧，老师在这里。”  
  
“当我说跪下时，我就不是火影，你也不是部下。我是你的老师，负责教你更多新东西。”水门温柔地贴着卡卡西的耳朵悄声说。“那现在，老师来教你如何让自己快乐。”

  


  
夜幕四合。卡卡西困倦地从火影办公室的沙发上醒来。他揉了揉眼睛，很久没有睡得这么香甜了。他看着盖在自己身上的御神袍，把它拉到自己鼻下。他嗅着老师的气味，面色微红地回想起昨晚老师把自己摁在身下，他的余光里只能看到老师搭在自己耳边的金发。当卡卡西想大声叫出来时，老师把手指塞进他嘴里，他怕咬伤老师，只好轻轻地含着，任凭对方用指腹摸过自己的上颚，夹住舌头。涎液混着泪水滴在沙发上，水门低下身亲着卡卡西的蝴蝶骨，摁住脖颈发动忍术，把飞雷神标记留在了卡卡西的脖颈后方。  
  
“老，老师。”卡卡西迷蒙地回头看向水门。“留在这里，让你记住是谁可以随时把住你的喉咙。”“是，是老师。”“没错是我，你现在也只有我。”水门抽出搅动的手指，吻紧卡卡西，把对方的呻吟全部堵在两个人的身体内，不让一丝声音溜走。  
  
水门注视着昏睡过去的卡卡西，把袍子披在对方光裸白皙的身体上。夕阳正在西沉，晚霞烧透了半边天。  
  
明天，会是个好天气吧。


End file.
